


Collision

by heartsdesire456



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: During warm up for his first Grand Prix Event, Victor suffers a nasty collision with another skater while a helpless Yuuri watches from the stands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a real thing that happened. ~~I can't remember what year or what event or who it was, so I can't find it on google,~~ but a skater had a bad collision during warm ups and went on to place on the podium even though his performance had a lot of falls. ~~If anybody knows who it was or what event, let me know, I'll include a link to the video of his free skate in the notes here!~~
> 
>  **Edit** : I'm such a dumb ass! It was Yuzuru Hanyu at the Cup of China in 2014!!! How could I write YoI fic and forget the inspiration was Yuzu??? Anyways, [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hzotHzF5HFU) is a link of the skate that inspired this fic!

Yuuri had never really been a spectator at figure skating events as an adult. Since he was in Juniors, he had never gone to an event that he wasn’t skating in. All that changed this season since Victor was competing and Yuuri couldn’t stand to let him go on his own. Only once had Yuuri stayed behind to train while Yakov and Victor and some of the others from the rink went to one of Victor’s competitions.

Watching on TV was agonizing because he wanted to be there to cheer for Victor instead of yelling at the TV screen. Since then, Yuuri always went to Victor’s events. Victor had to come to his as his coach, so it was only fair he went to at least watch from the stands as his fiancé skated his heart out. Victor still pouted about him not being able to be backstage with him, but Yuuri just reminded him that he could’ve stayed home and let him come on his own, which made Victor shut up immediately.

Yurio joined him today, and Yuuri held back on teasing him. It was Victor’s first Grand Prix assignment, but it was also Otabek’s first assignment. Yuuri thought it was adorable that Yurio had made a friend. He and Yurio had both already had their first assignments this season, and both had done well. Yuuri had got silver at his and Yurio had gotten gold at his. Yuuri was starting to see why Yurio was so frustrated with JJ beating him even when he skated perfectly, because that was what happened to him. JJ was on that night, and even though Yuuri skated perfectly, JJ still beat him in the free program.

“Victor’s going to win this easily,” Yurio said, looking at the skaters warming up. “Chris is good, but he doesn’t have the jumps Victor does.” Yuuri looked at Chris where he was warming up, following Yurio’s commentary. “Leo can’t do but one quad.” And Yuuri could see he was struggling with his triple axel in warmups, which didn’t bode well. “Otabek is good, but he’ll have to fight hard to kick Victor off the podium-“ Yurio choked to a stop and Yuuri saw why.

It happened in a split second, and though Yuuri saw it coming in that split second, it happened before he could even suck in a breath. It didn’t stop most people in the crowd screaming as, on his way out of a landing, Victor turned just in time for Seung-gil, who was speeding up to go into a takeoff, to slam into Victor, the both of them colliding so hard they flew apart like bumper cars. Yuuri gasped and was to his feet in seconds, hands coming up over his mouth as he watched both of them slide apart across the ice.

Everybody ran into another skater at some point. It was dangerous, but it was unavoidable. At their home rink in St. Petersburg, there were so many skaters on the ice that Yuuri had crashed into most everybody there was. However, usually the small bumps were harmless, and it was very, very rare that anybody collide as hard as Victor and Seung-gil just had. Yuuri’s heart started pounding, his breath coming in short bursts, because _Victor wasn’t moving_.

Everybody was still skating around the downed skaters, looking at one another as if trying to decide whether they should be doing something or stay out of the way for the medical staff, only the medical staff wasn’t coming. Yuuri looked frantically all the way around the rink, but he couldn’t see anybody heading onto the ice. Yurio stood up and leaned over the rail in front of them, looking down at where Yakov was rushing to the gate onto the ice, shoving someone ahead of him in rink official gear. Yuuri looked up and saw that Seung-gil was sitting up and shaking his head, but Victor was still lying on the ice.

“Victor,” Yuuri breathed, watching as Victor squirmed around but didn’t get up. He was conscious, that much he could tell, because he was shuffling around and visibly grasping at the ice fruitlessly, but it wasn’t good. He wasn’t getting up. “Yuri, he isn’t getting up,” he said, panicking somewhat. _Finally_ medical staff started out onto the ice, and just as they started shuffling across the ice with their street shoes, Victor pushed himself up into a kneeling position, leaning heavily on the ice. 

Yuuri let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as Victor moved to sit somewhat, leaning on one hip. He lifted his head and Yurio said something beside him that he was fairly certain was a curse. “Look at his face,” he said shakily, but Yuuri didn’t need to be told.

There was blood. A lot of it. Victor’s mouth was bleeding, and blood was streaking across his forehead from where he had been laying. The blood from his mouth had run down his neck and he seemed dazed and startled to see it on his fingers when he touched his face and held his hand in front of him. His silver hair was streaked red when he pushed his bangs out of his face, and Yuuri’s throat tightened when he saw the way Victor didn’t seem to understand when the medical official talked to him. Seung-gil had already left the ice, wincing but otherwise seeming okay, but Victor had to have help getting to his feet. He was steady when he skated, which was a relief. No broken legs or feet, at least, Yuuri figured. 

However, as he skated towards the gate where Yakov was, he looked around, seeming confused, and had to be ushered forward to actually get him off the ice. Yuuri leaned over and looked down, watching as Yakov and the officials led him away from the ice and to down the hall, taking him out of sight. “Shit,” Yurio said bluntly and Yuuri swallowed, nodding.

“Yeah.” Yuuri bit his lip, looking down at his phone, fighting the urge to call Yakov and demand to know if Victor was alright. 

~

The ten minutes it took before they heard anything at all was _torture_. Yuuri was almost in tears as he stared at his phone fearfully. He kept looking down at the tunnel for any signs of Yakov or Victor or anybody. Yurio was furiously texting someone, and finally his phone rang, cutting him off, and he answered it, speaking in fast, low Russian that Yuuri couldn’t follow. His Russian was getting better, but it wasn’t at the level of frantic Yurio grumbling yet. He did, however, recognize Victor’s name a few times and he looked at Yurio helplessly, willing him to speak out finally.

“He’s WHAT?!” Yurio suddenly barked in English and half the people around them startled. Yurio looked up at Yuuri with wide green eyes and Yuuri frowned. Yurio hung up and stood up to lean over the rail, looking directly below them. “That man is a fucking moron,” he said, and Yuuri frowned.

“Victor?” He asked, and before he could answer, the announcer’s voice crackled to life. 

“The skaters will retake the ice to finish warm-up now that the ice has been cleared,” the announcer said, and Yuuri gasped when, among the skaters returning to the ice, he saw _Victor_.

“What is he doing?!” Yuuri cried, leaning towards the rail beside Yurio. Victor’s head was bandaged, a wrap all the way around his head, and his jaw had a bandage on it. He was stretching his arms and bending his knees and talking to Yakov. 

Yurio grunted. “Otabek says he insists he’s okay to skate. If he doesn’t get at least fourth, even a gold at his second event won’t get him into the final, so he refuses to not skate.”

“Can he do that?” Yuuri demanded. “There are rules about injuries-“

“He doesn’t have visible blood so he’s allowed,” Yurio said simply. “It’s too early for signs of concussion so they can’t stop him if he refuses to follow advice.”

Yuuri put his hands to his mouth as he watched Victor go back out onto the ice to finish warming up. “Seung-gil is out there, too,” Yuuri noted, and Yurio nodded.

“He’s fine, Otabek said, but he was at least smart enough to tell them if he changed his mind during warmup, he’ll withdraw rather than risk injury that will keep him from the Olympics.”

Yuuri signed. “Baka,” he grumbled as he watched Victor skating. “If he injures himself now, he won’t finish this season and that will be the end of his career.”

“Yup,” Yurio said bluntly, moving to sit back in his seat. “Fucking moron.”

While Victor circled the ice, doing a few small single jumps as warmup, it was clear that he wasn’t one hundred percent at all. Yuuri would go so far as to guess he was barely even fifty percent. He didn’t look as strong or fast as he would normally be. Yuuri’s heart pounded as he realized Victor was _really_ going to try and skate. Yuuri wished for nothing more than to be down there at the boards so he could talk him out of it, but he was helplessly stuck up in the stands, watching his fiancé do loops of the rink to finish warming up when he clearly should be resting after such a nasty collision. 

“Please be okay,” Yuuri muttered to himself, putting his face in his hands as he folded over his lap and took deep, steadying breaths.

~

When Victor started skating, Yuuri knew already it was going to be rough. He watched as he got to his starting position, with his bandages in place, and then as the music started, Yuuri held his breath while Victor started his performance. 

And then, on his first jump, Victor fell. 

And on the second.

And on the third.

Yuuri had one hand over his mouth and his other clutching Yurio’s tightly as he watched Victor fall on his fourth jump as well. Yuuri couldn’t stop the tears falling as he watched Victor pick himself up again and again. When he landed a jump, his triple axel, the crowd went wild. All through his steps and his spins, the audience kept cheering for him, and when he fell for the fifth time out of his entire series of planned jumps, they still cheered loudly. He was visibly wincing and grimacing as he went into his final leap spin, and it was all Yuuri could do to keep from crushing Yurio’s hand as they watched him finish and strike his final pose before falling to his knees, panting.

Everyone in the crowd cheered for him as he stood again and did his bows, and Yuuri stood from his seat and sobbed his way through clapping for Victor as he skated to the gate and all but fell into Yakov’s arms. Yakov had to help him to the kiss and cry and Yuuri leaned forward to see him where he sat with Yakov patting his back reassuringly. 

“I think he had the rotations on all the ones he fell on,” Yurio said from his side, and Yuuri looked at him, eyes wide behind his glasses.

“Wait, did he? I couldn’t really tell on some of them,” he said, and Yurio nodded.

“I think so. He’ll have a lot of deductions, but I don’t think any of them were under-rotated,” he said, and Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat when he realized what that might mean. 

They kept their eyes on the scoreboard, waiting with bated breath for the score to be announced, and when it went up, Yuuri actually _screamed_ slightly when he saw the place beside Victor’s name. He looked back to the kiss and cry and his heart broke when he saw Victor bent double sobbing violently. He ached to go hold his fiancé and comfort him, but he was crying, too, so he was pretty sure if he was beside an openly sobbing Victor, he would just cry harder.

When Victor finally sat up again and Yakov rubbed his back and nudged him to thank the crowd, Victor stood up with a blinding smile even as he sobbed and waved around the stadium before turning to the scoreboard once more to gaze up at it in shock.

Victor was in first place even with a five point deduction with only one skater left to skate. 

~

By the time Yuuri could find Victor, he was doing press after finally seeing a doctor. Yurio had gone to find Yakov, and Yuuri was on his own looking for his fiancé. He waited impatiently for Victor to finish speaking to the cameras before Victor finally spotted him, said a few quick words in parting to the press, and then ducked under the barrier, heading towards Yuuri. When he got closer, Yuuri could see that the clunky bandages had been replaced by butterfly bandages on his face and a big white gauze square up near his hairline, and he put his hands over his mouth as tears burned his eyes again. Victor saw his reaction and winced. “Yuuri,” he sighed as he got to him and Yuuri just squeaked and slammed into Victor’s chest, hugging him tightly. Victor hissed and Yuuri gasped, drawing away when he remembered Victor had taken several _hard_ falls on top of his collision. 

Yuuri looked up at his face and raised his hand to gently touch his cheek. “Victor,” he whimpered and Victor closed the gap between them to press a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead.

“I’m okay,” he soothed and Yuuri let out a choked laugh.

“You’re not okay,” he complained, catching Victor’s hand to hold. He curled their fingers together and sucked in a breath. “Why did you skate? You could’ve gotten hurt so badly!” he berated, pulling back some to look up at him, though he put no space between them. “You could’ve been permanently injured!”

Victor gave him a dramatic pout. “But if I hadn’t skated, I wouldn’t have any chance of competing at the final,” he said and Yuuri glared at him.

“B-“

“Yes, yes, I know,” Victor interjected. “I’m a baka for skating-“

“For risking getting hurt permanently, yes!” Yuuri countered. Victor pouted at him and he narrowed his eyes. “I can’t marry you if you get brain damage and die,” he said harshly and Victor winced and then tugged Yuuri into a gentle hug again.

“I know. I’m sorry,” he whispered, kissing Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri deflated some, pressing his face into the crook of Victor’s neck. “I won though,” he muttered after a while and Yuuri couldn’t help a surge of pride and the smile that crossed his face.

Yuuri pulled away just enough to look up at Victor’s face. “You did,” he said with a grin. “Only you,” he sighed playfully, shaking his head. “Only Victor Nikiforov could fall five times during a free program and still win the gold over people who skated perfectly.” He stroked his cheek and gave him a loving look. “I’m proud of you, Victor. That was really something, to come back from that and still win. It makes me proud you are my coach and my fiancé,” he said and Victor gave him a loving look. He smirked. “Chris will be spitting mad he got silver behind you after that.”

“He popped two of his three planned quads, it is what it is,” Victor said and Yuuri narrowed his eyes at him suddenly.

“You were _watching the other skaters_ backstage instead of focusing on what the doctors told you?!” he demanded and Victor paled at the realization of his mistake. “Victor!”

“No, no, let’s go back to the happy and proud of me part,” Victor urged, tightening his grip around Yuuri’s middle with a hopeful, innocent little smile. “That is way more fun than angry Yuuri,” he said and Yuuri scoffed, rolling his eyes.

The worst part was that Yuuri knew damn well he would fall for that smile no matter how much he didn’t want to. “You’re sooo lucky that I love you,” Yuuri told him plainly and Victor’s smile grew sort of sappy, which made Yuuri blush a little.

Victor leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. “I know I am, _Zolotse_. My Yuuri. _Moya lyubov_.” He bumped their noses together, making Yuuri go a little cross-eyed to look at him. “Forgive me? Please? I won you a gold medal?” he purred and Yuuri finally cracked, bursting into giggles.

“Oh, stop it,” he said, pulling away some so that he leaned into the cradle of Victor’s arms. “Silly,” he murmured, brushing Victor’s hair out of his eyes. Yuuri was acutely aware of all the people glancing at them. They were no strangers to being affectionate in public, and everybody knew they were engaged so it wasn’t any big secret, but he didn’t need the entire world to see how much of a pushover he was for his fiancé. There were people with cameras all around them, after all. “You go back to Yakov, since you still have things to do,” Yuuri told him and Victor gave a grumpy sound about it. “I’ll work on finding out what the hotel spa services are. You are going to need a long soak in steaming hot water for how sore you’ll be tomorrow, and the bathtub in our room couldn’t even fit me, nonetheless your giant self,” he said, patting his cheek gently. 

Victor sighed and gave him a loving look. “You’re the best. Always trying to take care of me,” he said, squeezing his waist gently.

Sliding his hands down to pull Victor’s hands away from his middle, Yuuri smiled. “Of course I’m going to take care of you,” he said, raising Victor’s hands to his mouth so he could kiss his ring. “You’re marrying me, I’ve got to get my practice in for the next fifty or sixty years. Tons of bad knees and sore backs to deal with in the future. You’re only gonna get older from here,” he teased and Victor gaped.

“Are you calling me old already?!” he demanded, and Yuuri just giggled at him. “Yuuri!” he whined and Yuuri shut him up with a quick kiss. When he pulled away Victor pouted. “You’re lucky I love you too much to be offended,” he said and Yuuri bit his lip and nodded.

“I am lucky you love me. Would be kind of weird if only I loved you, since we’re getting married and all,” he joked and Victor winked.

“You never know. I could just be marrying you for your sexy body,” he teased, and Yuuri barked out a laugh when Victor snuck a grab of his ass, making Yuuri push him away.

“Vicchaaan, no! We’re in public,” he said, then tilted his chin up to press a quick kiss to Victor’s uninjured jaw. “Now, You, Yakov, me, phone the hotel.” He patted Victor’s chest as he pulled away. “I’ll wait for you outside. Just find me when you’re ready to leave.”

Victor nodded and gave a little wave as he pulled away and turned to leave. “Thank you, Yuuri. For everything,” he said over his shoulder and Yuuri couldn’t help the warm, contented feeling he had as he watched Victor walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, I know I'm meant to be finishing my Malec fic but THIS JUST HAPPENED! DON'T JUDGE ME!!!


End file.
